Republic of Korea Utility Model No. 859/1983 (Utility Model Gazette No. 601) discloses a way of opening the paper inner wrapper of a cigarette package, namely extending one end of a tear tape which is provided for cutting away the top of cellophane outer wrapper of the package and adhering that end to the sealed portion of the inner paper wrapper. When the user pulls on the tape to detach the outer cellophane wrapper, the sealed portion of the inner paper wrapper is cut open at the same time.
However, while the outer cellophane wrapper is thin so that the top can easily be opened by means of the tear tape, the inner paper wrapper is so strong that the sealed portion cannot easily be torn open. Also, there are difficulties in adhering the tear tape to the inside of the sealed portion in the inner paper wrapper.